Strawberry Pie
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: Dan makes a special pie for Stacy for her birthday, but when it turns up missing, everyone has to pitch in and make a new one before Stacy gets to the station. However, Stacy soon helps Dan realize that he's sweeter than any strawberry pie.


I've loved _Shining Time Station _ever since I was a little girl, and I'm so happy to finally write my own fanfic about Stacy, Mr. Conductor, and the kids. This story was inspired by a line in JJ Heller's song "When I'm With You" - if you've never heard it, I highly recommend it, and it really sounds like Stacy and Dan's relationship to me. Anyway, our story begins with the kids preparing for Stacy's birthday celebration at Shining Time Station - and Mr. Conductor, of course, tells them a story! For the story itself, visit YouTube and look up "James Learns a Lesson." It'll play a big part in the next chapter.

* * *

"Oh Dan, that looks great!"

Dan Jones beamed ear to ear at his friend Becky's praise. In his hands, he cradled a strawberry pie – a treat that he and his mom had spent all day yesterday baking just for today – a special occasion indeed. "Thanks! It's for Aunt Stacy, for her birthday. She loves strawberry pie, so I asked my mom to help me make this one. Think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it! I can't wait to taste it," Becky said, gazing longingly at the pie's golden-brown crust and the ruby red of the strawberries peeking through. It was enough to make anyone's mouth water.

"Yeah, but Aunt Stacy gets the first piece." Setting the pie on Stacy's desk at the ticket booth, Dan said to Becky, "So, what did you make Aunt Stacy for her birthday? You told me yesterday you were going to make her a present."

"I made her a necklace." Becky fished in her pocket and withdrew a length of crystalline red beads, which sparkled in the light filtering in through the nearby window. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty," said Dan simply. He didn't know a lot about jewelry, but he knew a pretty thing when he saw one, and he also knew that his aunt would love Becky's gift. "Look at the way it's sparkling."

Becky giggled. "Yeah. It's sparkling almost as much as Mr. Conductor!"

As if on cue, Mr. Conductor himself appeared in a glittering cloud of gold. "Did someone call my name?" he asked brightly, perched on top of Stacy's desk like a bluebird.

The kids grinned. They were always glad to see Mr. Conductor. A magical man just twelve inches high, he was a special friend to all at Shining Time Station – as a matter of fact, he had known Stacy ever since she was Dan's age, and was now sharing his magic and his stories with the newest generation to grace the station. And no one could tell a story like Mr. Conductor, for the stories he told were true, all about the steam engines he worked with on a faraway place called the Island of Sodor. They wondered if he was going to tell them a story now, but first, they had to answer his question.

"Hi, Mr. Conductor. We didn't call your name, but we were talking about you," Becky said.

"Well, that's good to hear. It's always nice to know when someone's talking about you, unless it's something bad."

"You know we'd never say anything bad about you!" Dan exclaimed, appalled at the very thought.

"I didn't think you were when I heard you talk about sparkling. And speaking of sparkling, Becky, that necklace is outsparkling me!" Mr. Conductor observed, pointing at Becky's gift. "Is it yours?"

"No, it's for Stacy. Today's her birthday, you know."

"I do know, which reminds me. I left her gift on the Island of Sodor."

"What is it?" asked Dan.

"A red scarf. James brought the goods train in this week, and there were hundreds of scarves, gloves, and other things on board. When I told the driver I wanted to pick a scarf out for a friend, he gave me the pick of any color I wanted. James was pleased that I chose red – he said it was as splendid as his red paint."

Dan exchanged a grin with Becky before speaking again. "Aunt Stacy would like James. You know how much she loves red!"

"James loves his paint, too, but sometimes he loves it a little too much – like the time he first came to the Island of Sodor. He was blowing off more hot air than steam that day. Let me tell you all about it," Mr. Conductor said, taking out his whistle and giving it a blow – always the signal for a story to unfold…


End file.
